Competitions
In this page you can find all of the competitions New Directions participated in, with their respective setlists and results, and also judges. Sectionals 2015 Sectionals Competition Season: One Episode: Battle For Sectionals Competition Details Judges: Rod Remington, Sister Mary Constance, Patrick Lundberg Competitors: The Holy Rollers, Dalton Academy Warblers, New Directions Setlist The Holy Rollers All Around Me by Flyleaf Dalton Academy Warblers Make Your Own Kind of Music by Mama Cass New Directions I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton / Whitney Houston Blow by Ke$ha Bulletproof by La Roux Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: Dalton Academy Warblers Disqualified: The Holy Rollers (Original winners; Disqualified due to violation of the code of conduct) 2016 Sectionals Competition Season: Two Episode: Rhythm Nation Competition Details Judges: Rod Remington, Tickles the Clown, Chef Horner Competitors: The Holy Rollers, New Directions, The Femme Fatales, Dalton Academy Warblers Setlist The Holy Rollers Dare You To Move by Switchfoot New Directions If by Janet Jacson Miss You Much by Janet Jackson Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson The Femme Fatales Fall Behind Me by The Donnas Room For Happiness by Kaskade feat. Skylar Grey Dalton Academy Warblers I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: Dalton Academy Warblers 3rd Place: '''The Femme Fatales '''4th Place: The Holy Rollers Regionals 2016 Regionals Competition Season: One Episode: Regionals Competition Details Judges: Unknown Competitors: The Oratones, Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions Setlist The Oratones Who Do You Think You Are by The Spice Girls '' '''Vocal Adrenaline' Back In Time by Liqud Chaos Take a Bow by Madonna New Directions Honey by Mariah Carey Together Again by Janet Jackson Family Affair by Mary J. Blige Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: Vocal Adrenaline (Advanced to Nationals due to the withdrawing of a team) 3rd Place: The Oratones 2017 Regionals Competition Season: Two Episode: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Competition Details Judges: April Rhodes, Shelby Corcoran, Adam Lambert Competitors: The Southern Charmers, Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions Setlist The Southern Charmers Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) by Big & Rich Vocal Adrenaline I Want It All by Queen New Directions I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner Invincible by Pat Benatar Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship Results 1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: Vocal Adrenaline 3rd Place: The Southern Charmers Nationals 2016 Nationals Competition Season: One Episode: Vegas Competition Details Judges: Sugar Motta Competitors: Harlem Hip Hop Choir, New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Other 37 Teams Setlist New Directions Leaving Las Vegas by Sheryl Crow Pretty Vegas by INXS Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry Vocal Adrenaline Tightrope by Janelle Monae Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People Results'' 1st Place: ''Vocal Adrenaline''' 11th Place:' New Directions 2017 Nationals Competition '''Season:' Two Episode: Hollywood Competition Details Judges: One Direction, Britney Spears, Ellen DeGeneres Competitors: Harlem Hip Hop Choir, New Directions, Portland Scale Blazers, Other 37 Teams Setlist Harlem Hip Hop Choir Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio feat. LV New Directions Blackout by Glee Into the Groove by Madonna You Should Be Dancin' by The Bee Gees Results ''' '''1st Place: Harlem Hip Hop Choir 2nd Place: Portland Scale Blazers 3rd Place: New Directions Showcase 2017 Showcase Round Season: Two Episode: Hollywood Competition Details Judges: One Direction, Britney Spears, Ellen DeGeneres Competitors: New Directions, Harlem Hip Hop Choir, Portland Scale Blazers, Other 7 Teams Setlist New Directions Tiny Dancer by Elton John Harlem Hip Hop Choir Lose Yourself by Eminem Results ''' '''1st Place: New Directions 2nd Place: Harlem Hip Hop Choir 3rd Place: Portland Scale Blazers Internationals 2017 Show Choir International Championship Showcase Season: Two Episode: Gold Forever Competition Details Judges: Milla Jovovitch, The Wanted, Johnny Depp Competitors: '''The West Chelsea Songbirds, New Directions '''Setlist The West Chelsea Songbirds Forget You by Lily Allen New Directions It's Time by Imagine Dragons Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) by Shakira feat. Freshlyground Gold Forever by The Wanted Results Disqualified: New Directions (Disqualified due to violation of the code of conduct)